X-ray imaging is an important medical imaging technique which is used in a variety of medical investigations. Medical community relies heavily on X-ray imaging for diagnosis of various diseases. Traditional X-ray imaging is performed using photographic films which are capable of good spatial resolution, but suffer from limited contrast. Films also have the problem of limited detection efficiency and as a result, thicker, more efficient X-ray screens are coupled to films to increase the overall detection efficiency. These screens emit light upon X-ray exposure and some of this light spreads before reaching the screen which degrades the spatial resolution of the system. To address this problem, we plan to investigate photoconductive detectors in the proposed study where high spatial resolution can be maintained even with thick detectors. The Phase I program will focus on demonstrating the feasibility of producing such photoconductors using a novel, low cost method. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Medical X-ray imaging such as general radiology, fluoroscopy. and mammography. non destructive industrial testing, X-ray diffraction, astronomy. high energy physics research, radionuclide imaging.